My Jackets Talking
by NumaNuma Gal
Summary: Oh dear. Seems Dib's done something REALLY weird this time. I have made a new end because the first was too short, so i added on to it. ENJOY!
1. Intro

Dib had done it. He had FINALLY done it.

He had snatched a skin sample from ZiM and he was Thrilled.

"You've finally done it!" said Dib to himself.

So he went down to his fathers lab and began working on a project...

After hours of hard work, his concoction was finished, now for the final ingredient, ZiM's skin.

So he dropped the slender strip (Yes, sounds nasty but...) of skin into the vat of liquid...

It suddenly turned bright green and EXPLODED.

It sprayed over the back of Dib's trench-coat.

It was a disgusting thing, thick and glutinous, still that radio-active green.

"Eeuth! Gross... Cleaning-bot, have this cleaned and bring it to my room in the morning!" he said to a cleaning-robot his dad had made.

"Yes Sir." it said in a monotone.

Dib pulled off his trench-coat and deposited it on the countertop.

He yawned. It was 1:00 and he was pooped.

As he went upstairs, he didn't notice the green guk _oosing_ into his trench-coat...


	2. Cleanything is malfunctioning

(This chapters done in another way than the first)

Dib is sleeping.

Dib is unknowing.

Dib is sleeping. In blue pajamas.

Dib wakes up.

Where's my trench coat?

He looks angrily at the cleany-bot.

There was no trench coat. It wasn't there.

Dib looks angry.

Your malfunctioning.

So he goes down stairs.

He sees Gaz.

Why are you in P.J.'s still?

She looks moody as usual.

My trench-coats gone.

Dib looks moody too. He pours himself a bowl of Franken-choakys.

Gaz scowls.

It's almost skool time.

I'm gonna get my trench-coat then.

He goes downstairs.

Dib is walking.

Dib is unknowing.

Dib is walking. In blue pajamas.

(Sorry, i just wanted to do this chapter like this. It'll return to normal in the next chapter.)


	3. Rikky

Dib came down the stairs.

He looked around and saw his Trench-coat hanging on the wall.

"There it is!" Dib said walking over to it. "Weird, It's clean, but it didn't get taken up to me!.."

He reached for it, and it _squirmed away._

"OMYGOD!" Dib yelled, snatching his hand away.

"Don't scream like that!" it said.

Dib's mouth was curled back into look of shear terror. He had never had such a fright.

"Calm down dude, What's wrong?" Said the Trench-coat, hopping down from the hook it had been resting on.

It bowed.

"The names Richard, Call me Rikky." it said.

Dib was speechless for a moment, and then he said:

"A-are you a g-ghost?" he asked.

"What are you talkin' about? I'm a coat. By the way, i need some pants, i mean, what would it look like to the gals if some coat _floated_ past them? No appeal." he said.

"Um... Ok..." Dib said. _It was his trench-coat after all, and it was probably good! He'd just wait until it got dangerous and then get the flame thrower... _"Ok, I'll get you some pants then, you stay here."

Dib went up to his room and got some pants for the fantom-like trench coat. When he came downstairs, he found it floating there, waiting for him.

"Um...how are you going to put these on?" Dib asked.

"Like this." He answered.

The pants floated out of Dib's hands, and then under the trench coat.

Dib's mouth fell open as he saw the Fantom coat shake out it's new legs and walk like any normal person.

"Got a hat?" it asked.


	4. Coats just wanna have fun!

"A...Hat? Okay..." Dib searched his drawers for a hat of some kind, finally he found a navy blue flat topped hat. It suited _Richard_, it even had a black ribbon around it.

"Here, um... How's this?" Dib asked, handing it out to _Rikky_.

"Hey! You got a great lotta close! To bad i've almost never been of you..." said the Trench-Coat.

Dib was a little, shall we say, _'Weirded out'_ by this statement, but he didn't have much time ti dwell on it.

Rikky had gone downstairs, AND he was late, AND Gaz was down there.

When he came down, he saw a... well, strange sight.

Gaz had twisted Rikky's arm up behind him, and was pinning him down.

"Will you take your stupid Coat and leave? It's annoying." she said moodily.

"I...Um...OKAY!" Dib said desperately.

When he got outside, he rounded on Rikky.

"What were you thinking! You know Gaz! You know what she can do!" Dib hissed.

"Sorry Dib, but she's one heck of a good lookin' girl" he said.

"You stay in the backyard OKAY? I'm going to skool." Dib said angrily.

"Ooh! Skool...Heheh... Lemme come, I'd like to visit the local females..." said Rikky, and if he had a face, it would have a VERY wide grin on it.

"What!? NO!" Dib said franticly.

"Alright then, you wanna play hard ball, i'll play hard ball." it said, and before Dib could so much as blink, it swirled upwards and DOWN! And, well...Um...It put itself on Dib. The hat floated down, and the pants...Um...Just lay there...

"Look pal, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to stay here." and that was the last thing Dib heard for about a Day.


	5. Dib's acting weird

Dib had no idea what he would do that day, but if he had, he probably wouldn't have believed it. And anyways, he didn't even know.

And so, that morning, Dib swaggered into class.

" 'Lo miss Bitters!" he said, a strange jaunty smile in place of his normal scowl.

"Sit down Dib, your late." miss bitters growled, glaring at him.

"Got it." Dib said, and went to sit down.

ZiM looked a Dib. Dib, instead of glaring back, tipped his hat and sat down.

Soon, it was lunch time, and everyone trooped into the lunch room and picked a table.

Dib, instead of sitting at his usual table, he went over to the one with all the _girls._

"Eww! It's DIB!" said all the girls getting up to go.

"Huh? Why are you leaving?" Dib asked.

"Because your gonna start talking about parigoral stuff,AND your a nobody!" said that popular girl who's blond who I think i'll call Debby.

"What? How could I talk about Paranormal Junk when I'm looking at your pretty faces?!" Dib pouted.

"Huh?" chorused the girls.

"What? You're all quite gorgeous!" Dib explained.

"Really?" asked half of the girls, the other half blushing furiously.

"How do we know your not lying?" asked Debby, folding her arms.

"Well, If you weren't, would I be here?"

All the girls sat down again and began questioning Dib.

Dib seemed to have several compliments for every girl, and they all seemed to work, because by the end of the day, Dib was seen off by EVERY girl he knew.


	6. The oven mitt of doom

When Dib awoke, he found himself buried in his pillows, with no memory of the last few...wait, how long had he been there?

Dib got up and looked around. There was his Trench-coat, hanging on the wall.

"Was it all...A dream? The whole Rikky thing?" Dib asked.

"Don't kid yourself Dib." said a voice. Dib cringed. It hadn't been a dream, for there was Rikky, floating down from his perch on the coat hook.

"GAH! Don't do that!" Dib yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean ta scare ya!" Said Rikky.

"What Did you do?" asked Dib. "I can't remember anything!"

"I Possessed you, that's all." said Rikky.

"Thats it!" Dib said, pulling out a scary-looking oven mitt, "I have to stop you!"

"What? With an oven mitt?" asked Rikky skeptically.

"This is no ordinary oven-mitt! Now! Prepare yourself!" yelled Dib, and began to chant: "Ogi pooka dookie laka ada moofy cooliez moosh food poke taka looki doosch mat!"

Suddenly, the trench-coat was lifeless.

"It worked?" Dib asked.

There was no reply.

And so, Dib defeated his own trench-coat, he was happy, and he is in for a surprise when he returns to skool.

THE END.


	7. The true Ending

Dib sighed. He had many questions. _What in zim's skin made Rikky come to life? Did i want to stop him? Why am i so.. so tired augh..._

Dib sighed again. He know Rikky wasn't bad, but possession? He couldn't keep it alive after that? What if it joined zim?

Still... His popularity had gone up, and then dropped in a day, and he wasn't feeling too great about that.

Then, he thought of it. It was ludicrous, but...

He wanted Rikky back.

"ZiM! COME OVER HERE! YOU ALIEN SCUUUUM!!" Dib shrieked.

"I am not an alien, foolish Dib monkey!" said ZiM scornfully.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell to to my face?" Dib said.

"Alright, I will. I am not an alie- AAAHHH!" ZiM screamed, for at that moment, Dib passed a knife across ZiM's forehead, and caught the slivers of skin in his hand.

And before ZiM could run after him, he ran home.

XXXXXXX

He was back in his lab, the viscous green liquid was in a vast tub, bubbling sluggishly, still that radio-active green.

"Here it goes!" said Dib, and dropped his Trench-coat in the stuff.

There was a 'HIISSS!'...

For a second, nothing happened, and then, out of the green liquid rose Rikky.

"Hiya buddy! I thought you left me to die!" he said.

"Well, I... Here's your hat..." stammered Dib.

"I'm sorry 'bout the whole, Possession thing..." apologized Rikky.

"It's ok, and anyways, I think I may start to ask for it!" Dib grinned.

(Ok, NOW it's the end.This chapter was written for one of my Reviewers, hope ya like it!)


End file.
